


The Hands of Morpheus

by Eclectic_Goddess



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, First Time, Intercrural Sex, M/M, episode 3x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclectic_Goddess/pseuds/Eclectic_Goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think it is time I seek my own rest.  I will leave you to yours.”</p>
<p>Nasir’s grip over his hand tightened.  “Will you?  I would rather you took your rest here with me.  We have been too oft parted as late.”</p>
<p>“Nasir…”</p>
<p>“I would have you in my bed.  I would wake with your arms around me.” Nasir’s voice lifted with laughter.  “Would you deny me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hands of Morpheus

**Author's Note:**

> Written March, 2012 and previously posted on Livejournal.

The evening their party returned from the burning of the arena in Capua, all gathered by their meager fires to celebrate and share stories. Agron was center among them, telling again and again of the fierce battle on the sands that preceded the flames, of the first signs of smoke, of the collapse and flames. The blow they’d struck gave even the meekest of former slaves a sense of power, and he was happy to share it. It was late into the night when he suddenly realized that Nasir was no longer among them.

Agron sought and found him again in the quiet alcove where he’d before lain insensible from his injury. Now Agron went close only to assure that he slept peacefully. No lamps were lit, but he could hear the deep, steady rhythm of Nasir’s breath. He lay on his side, and Agron could just make out the dark curve of his back, the wide bandage still tight around his ribs. Argon lay hand upon his shoulder and felt him warm, but not with the heat of fever renewed.

Standing there in the dark, Agron suddenly felt his own exhaustion creep up on him. It had been days since he’d slept more than a few hours, and his exertions almost without pause. Even without wound, he too needed rest.

“Agron?” In the darkness, Agron just saw Nasir’s head turn, and felt a hand slip over his own. “What is it?”

“Nothing, little man.” Nasir let out a short breath at the diminutive, but did not protest this time. “Go back to sleep. I came only to see that you were well.”

“Only tired.”

“I think it is time I seek my own rest. I will leave you to yours.”

Nasir’s grip over his hand tightened. “Will you? I would rather you took your rest here with me. We have been too oft parted as late.”

“Nasir…”

“I would have you in my bed. I would wake with your arms around me.” Nasir’s voice lifted with laughter. “Would you deny me?”

“I would not.”

Agron laid aside his cloak and wrappings, but his hands paused over his subligaculum. His arms might be welcomed into Nasir’s bed, but he did not know if his bare cock would be. Nasir wore only a light wrapping around his waist, and the surge of heat Agron felt at the thought of no more than a thin layer of cloth between them was almost enough to chase away his fatigue.

“If you delay, I will be asleep again before your arms are around me.”

With a deep breath, Agron let the last of his clothing fall away and went to him. The pallet Nasir slept on was not wide, but there was room enough for Agron to arrange himself around his smaller form. He folded one arm under his head and slid the other over Nasir’s ribs, careful not to press on the bandage that covered his wound. Nasir caught his hand and brought it to his mouth.

He felt the brush of Nasir’s lips against his fingertips, and Nasir whispered, “Sleep now, my Agron.”

Agron felt the tension drain away from him. He pressed his face into Nasir’s hair and breathed deeply, and then sleep took him.

~

When Agron awoke, a thin gray light filtered in from the corridor, but he could not yet hear the sounds of others rising for the day. He lay still wrapped around Nasir, warm and peaceful beside him. Agron thought him asleep, but became aware of Nasir’s touch, moving along his arm, exploring the calluses of his palm, trailing the line of each finger.

“You are awake, Agron?”

“Yes.”

“You slept well?”

“I did. And you?”

“Better than I have since I left my master’s villa.”

Agron bent his head to press a kiss to Nasir’s shoulder, and Nasir shifted against him. Agron became suddenly aware that his cock had awakened before him and pressed now against the back of Nasir’s thighs. He tensed and tried to move away.

“Apologies.”

“None are necessary,” Nasir reached back and caught Agron’s hip. “Unless you do not come close again.”

Agron forced himself to relax once more alongside Nasir’s body. Nasir responded by rolling his hips back against him, and Agron stifled a gasp.

“I have waited for you to wake, lest you think that it was Morpheus’s touch upon you,” Nasir whispered. “But I grow impatient.”

Nasir’s hand guided Agron’s down his body, and he found the cloth Nasir had worn when they went to sleep pulled up around his waist. His cock was as hard and heavy as Agron’s own. He hesitated but a moment before wrapping his fingers around it. Nasir gasped, his entire body tensing.

“Your wound,” Agron said, but before he could loosen his grasp, Agron’s hand encircled his and tightened.

“It does not pain me so much as my cock.”

Agron grinned into Nasir’s hair. “Say cock again, little man. I like the sound of it from your lips.”

Nasir twisted then so he half-faced Agron, and he could see his smile. “Did I not warn you of calling me ‘little man’? Do I feel so little to you now?”

Nasir rolled his hips again, this time parting his thighs so that Agron’s cock slipped between them. Agron had to grit his teeth against crying out as the strong muscles there gripped him.

“We have no oil,” Nasir said, a bit breathless himself. “But I would have you…”

Agron stroked him then and felt victorious at the stutter in his breath. “You have me, Nasir. Every inch of me is yours.”

There was no more talking then. Nasir lifted Agron’s hand to lick a long stripe across his palm, and the feel of his tongue rocked Agron’s hips harder against Nasir’s thighs. Agron shifted to press in higher up, the head of his cock nudging the space behind Nasir’s balls. They found a rhythm together, Nasir trapped between Agron’s hand and his cock. Agron raised himself up on one arm to better observe Nasir, the flush spreading from face to chest, the grip of his free hand in the linen beneath them. He adjusted his strokes and watched the change they wrought in Nasir, the ways to make him gasp and writhe.

Agron tried to be quiet, breathing harshly but biting back a groan when Nasir ground hard against him. It was not modesty that silenced him, but a sort of reverence. He wished then that he and Nasir were the only two there in the temple, the only two in Rome, the only two in all the world. This moment was theirs and theirs alone.

Agron’s climax caught him unexpectedly, thrusting against Nasir with abandon. In the aftermath, it was everything he could do to maintain grip on Nasir’s cock, watch him rise to his own final pleasure. Nasir’s body snapped hard against his as he came, hands scrabbling for purchase on Agron’s sweat-slick arm and hip.

Finally, they lay again entangled, limp but breathing hard. After a time Agron tugged free the cloth around Nasir’s waist and used it to wipe them clean. Nasir lay quiet under his ministrations, smiling but with his eyes closed. Agron noted that his hand again strayed to press over the bandage around his ribs.

“Your wound?”

“Made no worse by your gentle touch.”

Suddenly, Agron did not feel gentle. He felt rude and clumsy and rough. He said nothing, but Nasir opened his eyes then and pulled him down to kiss him.

“I have never laid with anyone who would give pleasure over taking,” Nasir whispered. “I have never wanted someone’s touch the way I want for yours. That you would give yourself to me, every inch, even if only in words…I never dreamed a man such as you.”

“It is not only words. I am yours, Nasir. Do with me what you will.”

Nasir laughed softly and kissed him again. “I am truly blessed by the gods.”

“I think, then, that we both are.”

 

THE END


End file.
